With continuous development of science and technology, the electronic technology has also been rapidly developed, there are more and more types of electronic products, and people also enjoy various conveniences brought by the development of the science and technology. Now, people may enjoy a comfortable life brought by various types of electronic devices with the development of the science and technology.
Taking communication devices as an example, most of the conventional communication devices, such as mobile phones or smart watches, have embedded operating systems, and thus allow users to play games, view videos and edit files etc. on the communication devices.
However, there is still a problem with the conventional communication device that it is not convenient for the user in use of the conventional communication device.